


Toyed With

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader is the aggressor, Riding, Sentai!Genji, Villain!Reader, Well he's not a cyborg this time, Young!Genji, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're a super villain and Sentai is your enemy. You're busy hating his existence when someone drops off a fun new toy at your front door.





	Toyed With

The doorbell rang. You ran to your front door, tensed and ready for anything. You hadn't seen your superhero rival, Sentai, for two weeks. Normally, every week you'd fight, and no one would win. Either way, you'd end up having to retreat. That annoyed you more and more each time. You really wanted to destroy this ridiculous man who looked straight out of a kids' TV show. Yes, he had this fantastic body, but he ruined it by wearing that stupid costume. It made the whole country go nuts for him; it sickened you. You couldn't wait to put him in his place one day.

You stopped, alarmed, when you were in sight of your front door. It slammed shut, but you didn't even know it was open to begin with. Beneath it, a figure lay on the floor. On closer inspection, it was Sentai himself. What a coincidence! Except, he was just lying there. Face down, ass up, too. That last part had you jogging over to take a closer look.

His arms were bound against his back. When you nudged him, he groaned softly. It was so quiet that it was almost a hum. He made the same noise when you nudged him again. It was too early in the day for him to be sleepy, so...was he drugged? And what was with the door slamming shut? Did someone drop him off? For you? That was your conclusion. Someone defeated Sentai for you and gave him to you as some kind of gift.

You couldn't wait to enjoy your gift, and he was in no state to move. You excitedly dropped to your knees and hugged his back end. You rubbed your cheek into his round butt, sighing happily. Then you leaned back to get a better look at your gift. You knew exactly what you wanted to do with him.

You ran your fingers down the back of his pants. Not gently. No, you dug your fingers in, getting a feel for how firm his thighs were. It was nice, the meaty-ness of them and how his thick muscles made you work to get a good handful. It made you think the rest of him was going to feel even better.

You pinched the black fabric between your thumb and pointer finger and accidentally pinched his skin, too. He made a quiet fussy sound in his throat. You ignored it, pulling the fabric and letting it snap back. Then you rubbed your fingers against the cloth again, trying to decide how tough it was. One of your powers was super strength, so you threw caution to the wind and sank your open mouth into his upper thigh.

He fussed a little louder this time but made no move to resist. It must be a strong drug.

Leaning back again, this time you pulled the cloth with your teeth, and you heard a long rip. A satisfying sound. This was going to be a fun day. You ripped it further with your hand, exposing the first set of oval teeth marks on his skin.

You gently placed a single kiss on his exposed butt cheek, almost as an apology for how rough you were going to be, before gleefully biting down again, again and again. He groaned this time, shifting just a little, but not so much that you couldn't easily expose his other cheek with another long rip of the seat of his pants.

You couldn't help your evil grin when you bit him this time, giving him matching marks on both fleshy, firm asscheeks. Having had your fun with his back end, you rolled him over. There were other parts of his body, but ah, yes; his crotch area was what drew your attention most. You hopped up to sit on his upper thighs.

Deciding you needed to play with him some more, you forced your hands up and under his chest armour. Your fingers explored the shallow valleys of his ab muscles before finding what they sought. His pecs were felt almost as nice as his ass. You squeezed your cupped hands around them, deciding they were a little firmer and warmer than his butt.

It was then that the fact that this man was all yours really hit you. It was just you and him. Sentai was your toy, and you could do with him as you pleased. He even looked like one; he looked like an action figure, but instead of plastic on the inside, there was an incredibly fuckable man underneath.

With these thoughts in mind, you lingered on his chest. You drew circles on his nipples with your thumbs. It was delightful the difference in texture between his skin and the soft, bumpy, little nubs. It was amusing the way you could press them down into his chest, until they hardened. Then you took your arms away, tickling at his stomach with your nails along the way.

His stomach tightened, and you heard a short moan in surprise.

You turned your attention back to his crotch. The belt was easy for you to remove. It didn't take a lot of effort to snap and discard. What you saw beneath the belt had all your blood rushing to throb between your legs. Sentai was already fully hard, and his erection was tucked upwards into the waistband of his pants (a side effect of the drug, perhaps?). The head peeked out of the top with just with an inch visible, and it spoke to you about the rest of it underneath. It was waiting for you to touch and later, to sit on. It begged you.

The teasing sight awoke such a need in you, and you had the strong drive to yank down his pants and suck his cock down your throat right this instant. With a shred of resistance, you instead reached towards it. It had your full attention, the other body parts seeming way less important. You let your fingertips dance lightly up and down the length, and Sentai finally started to stir.

His body whole moved sluggishly under your seat, weakly testing the bonds holding his arms in place. He lifted his head, no doubt trying to look around and find out where he was. He tried to speak, but the words came out muffled and sounded distant, still heavily under the influence of the drug.

So he was gagged, too. Convenient.

You continued to play with his concealed cocked, gripping the sides and squeezing. Sentai made a noise of whining protest. When you ignored him and bent down to kiss the tip of his dick, he let his head fall back. He had understood what was going on and was resigned to it already. A bit of a disappointment that he wasn't going to fight you. In his drugged state, you would have gotten the chance to see him ultimately fail and submit beneath you.

You stroked upwards through the cloth firmly, with the intent to tease. But going slowly only wound you up, and you had to rip his pants down. You accidentally tore the material all the way, and you pulled it off like tearing into a present. With nothing in the way, you could see that his size was exactly as you wanted. You certainly owe one to the person who gave you this gift. 

Grasping his length, you let your jaw drop open, keeping the head at the entrance to your mouth. Your tongue relaxed, and you painted precum over it in lazy figure eights, gliding the slit of his dick across the surface. You took your time before closing your lips around the end of his length and giving a slight suck. You wait for a reaction with an apathetic stare.

He arched his back a little and his chest heaved with a silent, uncomfortable breath. The back of his helmet dug backwards into the ground. He didn't want to be here; if he had to be here, he didn't want to look at what was going on.

If he was going to check out, then you were going to do whatever you wanted. That was more freeing, anyway. You were able to take in as much of his cock as you preferred, and you enjoyed the feeling of having something comfortably fill your mouth. You sucked at it lazily, pulled your lips along the skin. At your own whim, you sank down further every so often and swallowed around the head, and you took sick satisfaction when his cock twitched in your mouth. You pulled your mouth off, holding his erection in one hand and leisurely swallowed down the taste of precum.

Finally, the main event. You stood up on your knees and moved forward to position yourself over his cock. You got his attention then, and he shook his head furiously, trying to convince you otherwise. You just raised your eyebrows in reply, as if to say, Why would I listen to you?

You lowered your hips just enough that the head of his cock teased your entrance. He turned his head to the side. Knowing that he was hard, and didn't want to be, made this extra sweet. Instead of lowering yourself all the way and getting on with it, you continued to tease yourself, waving your hips back and forth. The slick, warm head rubbed deliciously at your wetness. You snuck a finger down to play with your clit.

Strangely, Sentai was still watching you while you were having fun. What was he thinking? Well...what did it matter? In a minute, you were going to ruin him anyway. You also had no plans to tell him that you weren't on birth control. He really should be struggling more.

After teasing yourself for a little while, the temptation to sink down was too much. You sat on his dick slowly, allowing the flesh of his length to drag on your sensitive entrance. You lifted yourself slowly up and down, swiveling your hips as you went, getting used to his size. It didn't take long to get used to it and find a rhythm you liked. It was so nice to worry about your own pleasure for once and not give a fuck about your partner.

You were completely comfortable. You leaned forward and rested your elbows on his chest, continuing to rock your hips against his dick. Time for that helmet to come off. Yes, there was an element of mystery with it on, and mystery is sexy. But you would be kicking yourself later if you let him go without looking underneath. You hooked your fingers under the chin of the helmet and lifted. Short hair, matted with sweat, fell down around his face.

He was pretty, with strong eyebrows, delicately-shaped eyes, and cheeks pink from distress. But not too pretty. Just perfect. What stood out most, was that his hair was a ridiculous green colour. It didn't even match his suit properly. No matter, all the bright colour did was tempt you to bury your fingers in it and pull. You tugged in a certain direction, hinting, and he turned his head to the side. You kissed along his neck, mouthing at the soft skin. His mouth let out muffled and choked gasps as you continued to force him along to completion. Your lips left his neck to appreciatively kiss all over his handsome face. He watched you warily with deep brown eyes.

You changed strategies, sitting back. You utilized your thighs to bounce up and down his length. If he was holding back before, he wouldn't be able to hold back now. Even if he did, you could be patient. It was the most amusing thing to have this living toy beneath you. It was so arousing. Addicting. If you had the stamina, you'd bounce on his dick for hours. After all, you were getting to watch the struggle on his face as he tried to deny the pleasure you were giving him.

Who knows, maybe he secretly always wanted this? Maybe he had unwanted sexy dreams, waking up with a raging erection and disgust for himself.

Either way, you were going to take this orgasm from his body. Sentai bit down on the inside of his cheek, pinching the flesh hard enough to make it bleed. The red blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, making a nice contrast to the green of his suit. The blood made you more ravenous, encouraged you, and you worked him harder.

He struggled desperately against his binds, but it wasn't enough. He remained trapped on the floor with you. His stopped mid-struggle, moaned, and his semen warmed your insides.

It was so hot that you were able to make Sentai cum inside you. Now you were nearing that sweet edge. It was a little disappointing that this had to end, but the orgasm promised to be earth-shattering. One of those really good ones, earned from lengthy effort.

He collapsed back, squeezing his eyes shut as you went to work. You rotated your hips whichever way it felt the best. His dick was your dildo now, and you were going to use it as one. You found just the right angle, and rode him hard. You went to town on your clit at the same time, not really caring about technique.

The heavenly feeling just before orgasm exploded through your entire body, forcing your back to bend and a loud moan from your mouth. Sentai sucked in laboured breaths while your muscles clenched around him.

You rolled off, spending a few moments to wallow in the bliss of post-coitus. Then you sat up on your knees, spread them, and leaned back. The two of you watched his cum dribble out of you, your facial expressions very different. You were satisified, as if you had accomplished a personal goal. He looked absolutely spent, his sleepy eyes opening and closing with effort.

"You can go," you informed him, with the ghost of a wicked smile on your face.

He struggled to stand up, as if drunk, and stumbled out the front door. You watched the man go, softening cock swinging between his legs and still awkwardly struggling with the binds on his arms.

You had just ruined Japan's national hero, Sentai. Highlight of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Reader. Don't you know to leave your action figures in the package? He's no longer in mint condition.


End file.
